Bolt and Penny Love
by LordCanine
Summary: What if Bolt and Penny had a connection? A connection the awoke acient blood in Bolt? Blood that also allows him to use his powers?


**Bolt And Penny Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt, only the ideas fot this story.**

**Bolt: Arrrrrgggghhhh**

**Penny: Bolt?**

**Bolt :Arrrrgghh?(Penny?)**

**Penny: Hey buddy, where are we?**

**Bolt: I have no idea**

**Penny: Did you just talk?**

**Bolt: Wait, you can understand me?**

**Both of them nod at the same time.**

**LordCanine: Welcome one, welcome all**

**Bolt and Penny: Who are you ?! And where'd you come from?**

**LordCanine: I am... Immortality and I came from... the door right next to you**

**Both, Bolt and Penny, sweatdrop at LordCanine's actions.**

**LordCanine: Fine, fine. I'm writing a story on you two. **

**Bolt gives me the "what the fuck?" look. Penny just remains silent.**

**LordCanine: (Sighs) Okay let me explain a little. I'm writing a love story between the two of you**

**Bolt and Penny: OH!**

**LordCanine: (Three...Two...One.)**

**Penny and Bolt: Wait! What?!**

**Penny: You can't do that. Bolt's my dog and my best freind**

**Bolt: Penny's my human, I could never do that.**

**LordCanine: I can, I am, and I will. Besides, do you deny that you love each other, epescially after Bolt said MY human?**

**They bothstruttered and blush crimson red trying to answer the question.**

**LordCanine: My piont exactly. Now on to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Kiss

"Ooooh, Bolt", a voice rings out in th dark, "Where areu Bolt?"

Said dog was hiding under the bed in Penny's room. It's been two years since the fire at Hollywood. Penny and Bolt have had a lot of time to restore their relationship. Mittens mostly sleeps all day and Rhino watches tv all day. Penny's mom has a regural job now, so she works a lot. Meaning she's rarely home, only on vacations and holidays does she not have to work. As for Penny and Bolt, they play together all day. Well, only ehen Penny isn't in school.

"Where are you Bolt?" Penny asks **(right now they're playing hide and seek)**.

"There you are!" Penny says loudly as she looks under the bed.

"You got me", Bolt barks. **(No Penny can not understand him...yet.)**

"Hey buddy", Penny says as she pets Bolt.

"Penny", Bolt barks with a sigh.

Bolt melts into Penny's touch Penny lays down on her bed and lays Bolt on her stomach."_Schools almost over_", she thinks, "_Then, I can spend as much time as I want with Bolt_". Sub-consciously, Penny hugs Bolt closer to her. Bolt sighs contently and snuggles closer to Penny. Penny smiles to herself snd at Bolt. Slowly they Boyh fall asleep peacefully.

**-(Penny's Dream)-**

Penny wakes up naked in her bed."_How did I get naked?_" she mentally asks herself. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Bolt. Only he's different. He's standing on two legs, looks taller than normally, and is very muscular. His eyes hold a hungry glint. Penny blushes staring at Bolt. Her face turns crimson, when she looks down, between his legs. She saw his cock. It was red, hard, and throbbing. She could see the vines pulsing through it. She could see pre-cum driping from the tip onto the floor.

"Bolt", she whispers.

"Yes penny?" Bolt asks her with a smirk on his face.

"I want you", she whispers.

"Hmmm?" he asks.

"I want you", she says loudr.

"Sorry, I still can't hear you. Can you speak louder?"

"I want you!" she yells.

Bolt rubs his ears and asksd, "Wnt me to what?"

"I want you to..."

"Go on Penny".

"I want you to...fuck me!"

"As you wish".

Bolt walks over to Penny and kisses her. Penny melts into the kiss and kisses him back pationately. "_I love you_", she thinks. Bolt deepens the kiss and their tongues battle for domanice. Of course in the end, Bolt wins the battle. He explores ever nook and crany of Penny's moth. Penny let's him, lovbing the way he's exploring her mouth. They break awy from each other, to catch their breath. Bolt starts to kiss up and down Penny's neck. Penny moans softly and cutely. Bolt bites lightly on the crook of her neck.

"Oh Bolt", she moans.

Bolt lifts his head and smirks at her. He continues to look into her eyes as he goes down her body. He kisses her neck, her shoulder and her collar bond. Each kiss ent a bolt of pleasure throughout her entire body. Bolt moves to her left breast and starts to suck on her nipple. Penny moans loder and longer. Her breath quickens as Bolt continues. His paw comes up and fondles her other breast and play with her other nipple. His tail goes between Penny's legs and rubs against her cilt. Penny yelps as Bolt starts to vigorously rub her cilt with his tail. She gasps for air and lets out voiceless moans. Her pussy begans to soak itself with juices.

"Bolt...pleas?" Penny begs.

Her hips are rocking against his tail. Bolt stops suckind and fondling her nipples. He slides down to her leags and spreads them. HIs eyes lock with Penny's as he sticks his tongue out of his mouth. Still keeping his eyes locked with hers, he takes one lick at her pussy. Her taste makes him even harder and Penny's back arches up. She let's out a breathless moan and lays back down. Her breathing was quickening again. Bolt smirks and starts to lap at her sensitive pussy. Her hand grab a hold of his head and her fingers intwined themselves into his fur. Satsified that Penny feels good, Bolt decides to kick it up a natoch. He sticks his tongue inside Penny's pussy. Her back arches further up than befrore and her hold on his head tightens. Smirking once more, he sticks his tongue infuther and begins to explore her. He hits her g-spot and Penny yelps. She lets a=out a very lod moan, close to a scram. Her hips start to thrust into his face. Bolt moves his tongue in and out of Penny as she Thrusts back and forth.

"B-bolt...I'm...c-c-cumming", Penny tells him.

His tongue starts to move faster and faster.

"I-I'm cumming!"

Penny stiffens and throws her head back. She lets another breathless moan and collapses back onto her bed. Her juices soak Bolt's face. Bolt liks her pussy clean and then some just for the hell of it. He sits up and licks the juices from Penny of his muzzule. He crawls on top of Penny and lays on top of her. He can feel her chest going up and down slowly. Penny looks Bolt in the eye and smiles at him. Bolt smiles back at her and leanes his head on the crook of her neck, so he can whisper in her ear.

"Are you ready?" He asks her.

"Yes", she tells him, "Make love to me".

"As you wish, my love".

Penny reaches down and guies Bolt's cock to her entrance. Bolt presses against her and slides in slowly. Penny holds Bolt tightly as he slids in inch by inch. When he hits her barrier, he stops and looks up at her. She nods, telling him it's okay to keep going. Bolt pulls all the way out and kisses Penny. He rams full force inside her, breaking through her nymen. Penny screams into his mouth and tears run down her cheeks. Bolt hears her crying and breaks the kiss. He licks away her tears. Then, after a couple of minutes he begins to move. At first penny would whimper from the pain. But as time passed on, she began to mave as well.

"Harder", she cammands.

Bolt sarts to pound into her harder.

"Faster".

Bolt starts to speed up his thrust.

"Deeper".

Bolt spreads Penny's legs even wider and reaches deeper inside of her.

"Oh Bolt", She moans.

Suddenly, withsurprising speed, Penny flips them over. Now she's on top.

"Penny?" Bolt asks.

"I want you to feel go too", She tells hm.

Penny starts to ride Bolt's cock, bouncing up and down on it. Her walls start to clench around Bolt's cock as time goes by. Bolt let's out a couple of groans and his breathing becomes shallow. He statrts to breath heavier and faster. As he does Penny starts to go Faster and faster. Her breathing also getting shallow and heavier. Bolt thrust his hips up to meet hers.

"Penny, I'm about to cum", Bolt warns her.

"Cum inside me Bolt", Penny tells him, "I want to feel your cum inside me".

" I'm cumming!" Bolt shouts.

"I'm cumming!" Penny shouts.

Bolts cock buries itself deep inside Penny's pussy and his knot keeps them connected. Penny lays down on Bolt's chest, sighing happil. She snugglesino his chest and look him inthe eye. At the same time Bolt looks back down at her. Love reflects in both of their eyes.

"I love you" Penny tells him.

"I love you too, Penny", He says back.

They kiss and fall asleep in each others arms.

-**(End)-**

**-(Bolt's Nightmare)-**

"Penny?" Bolt calls out.

Penny suddenly comes into view, but she looks scared. Bolt runs toward her, but only gets further and further away. Suddenly, a group of boys are chasing after Penny. Seeing this causes Bolt to speed up. "_Zoom Zoom_", he thinks. In a blur he's at Penny's side. One of the boys jumps at Penny. Bolt stops and lunges at the boy. They collide and slam into the ground. Bolt calws and bites his face. Bolt leaves deep cuts and gashes arcoss him face. Then, another boy spears Bolt and pins him to the ground.

The boy that Bolt bit, gets up and starts to kick and stomp on him. He pulls out a knife abd staves Bolt mutiple times. Bolt turns his head to look for Penny. He finds her fighting the rest of the boys. She kicks one in the face and palm strikesa him in the chest. Causing him to fall back clutching his chest. She turns around and just barely sidesteps a punch thrown at her. She spins and kicks her attacker inthe back. He stumbles, turns around, and charges at her. She waits until he gets close and then drops low. Her fist is planted firmly in his stomach. He falls to his knees gasping for air. Penny lifts her foot and icks him in the face. he falls and she drops low. A kick and a punch go over her head. She swings her leg up, kicking one of them in the balls and the other in the face. both f them fall, withering in pain. Penny gets up, breathing heavily, only to be tackled to the ground by the rest of the boys. They flip her over and pin her to the ground. The two boys with Bolt leave him to bleed out and head over to Penny. Speaking of Penny, she's biting thier hands and wrists, clawing at their hands and wrists, kicking them when she breaks her legs free, and doing the same with her arms so she can punch them. One of the guys holding her grads her face and starts to repeatedly slap her.

All the guys start to repeatedly slap her, punch, and some would stand to stomp on her and kick her. She coughs up blood splahing it on all of their faces. Her lips were busted and swollen. She had one black eye and could barely sees through the other one. Her nose was almost broken. She stops moving and lays still. Then, they start to tear her clothe off her. Instantly she begans to struggle again. One guy decided he ad enoughand punched her full force in the gut. The air rushes out of her lungs and she starts to gasp for air nd wheezing. She coughs up more blood hitting tham all in the face again. Thay all have a wicked smile on their faces. Anger starts to sweel and rise more and more inside Bolt. "_How dare they_", he thinks, "_How dare they touch her. Hurt her. She's mine. Penny is MINE!"_

Two of the boys start to grope Penny's brest and three more start to rub her stomach. One guy spreads her legs and drops his pants. Penny freezes and her eyes go wider than before and fill with fear. One of the boys groping her, stops and drops his pants. He slids under her and positions his dick at the entrance to her ass. Another boy takes over her unattended breast. The one between her legs positions himself at her vagina entrance. TRhen, another boy turns her head towards him and forces the tip of his dick into her mouth. Penny bites him as soon as he does, forcing him to withdrawal from her mouth. He graps his dick and back slaps Penny. Blood runs down from Penny's lip to her neck.

"Please don't", Penny begs with tears and blood running down her face.

"Sorry baby", one guy says.

"Yeah, we don't plan on stopping", another guy says.

"Besides, this is too much fun", a third guy tells her.

All at once they tear into her ass, pussy, and mouth. Her eyes widen beyond humanly possibel and more tears fall. They run down her face like a waterfall Bolt can hear her muffled screams of pain. T he guys all moan and begin to thrust in and out, some start to rub their dicks against her. Two of them use her hands to jerk themselves off. Finally, after watching her get beaten, seeing her blood spill on those dirtbags, and now watching her being raped, Bolt snaps. He snaps and let's out a terrifying roar. He leaps up and lungs at them. He swings his massive paw and tears straight through frive of them. Their bodies fall to their knees, well three do. The tophelf of those three went flying into the air. One lands into a tree, hanging by its arms with its guts spilling out of it in loes, straight lines, and bundles. The other two fall to the floor at the same time as their bodies. They behind them, with their guts spread everywhere. Sone of thier guts were still in the air and landed on the remaining people alive. Before any of them have time to react, Bolt ripes anothers head off and his blood shoots up in the air like a sprinkler. He also shoves his hand through anothers chest and ripes his heart out. This one coughs up blood and falls to his knees. He looks at the hole in his chest, then st Bolt, then falls lifelessly to the ground. Finall, unfrozen from fear, the reamining guys start to run. Too bad for them they didn't get very far. Bolt spun on them and leaped into the air. He lands on two of them and flattens them. Their heads pop off their shoulders and shoot past the last person alive. Their blood shoots in the air and saoks him, like all the others blood. The last one attempts to run some more, but Bolt cuts his legs off. He falls and all the air rushes out of his lungs. His legs land right in front him and he screams. Bolt flips him over and growls at him. Tears and snot run down his face as her begs Bolt not to kill him. This further enrsges Bolt. "_Why should I listen to your begging? Did you stop when Penny asked you to? NO! So tell me why I should listen to you, huh? TELL ME! TELL ME WHY!_" Bolt mentally shouts, not really expecting an answer. Asif hearing his thought, he starts to apologies repeatedly. Only serving to piss him off even more. He grabs the boy's head with his nouth. Bolt slowly startes clench his jaw. Making him wither and scream in agony. Bolt stops and opens his mouth all the way, giving him false hope. Just as he's about to move, Bolt mouth slams shut full force. His head is squashed flatter than a plancake and his brains fill Bolt's mouth. Bolt drops the now lifless body and spits out his brains. Then, he lifts his head and lets out another terrifying roar.

**"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" **

**-(End)-**

At the same, Bolt and Penny, bolt out of bed. Both of them are covered in seat, for different reasons, of course. Penny was also blushing as red as a tomato wehen she lookes at Bolt. Bolt looks at Penny and his nightmare flashes before his eyes. Thr color drains from him and he looks as pale as a ghost. He begins to shiver volently. Penny looks back at Bolt and sees him shaking violently. She scoopes him up and pulls him closer to her, into a tight hug.

"What's wrong Bolt?" she asks.

Bolt whimpers and she hugs hm tighter.

"It's okay", she whispers in his ear.

Still he continues to shake and whimper. So, Penny decides to sing him a song.

**Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**  
**Seasons are changing**  
**And waves are crashing**  
**And stars are falling all for us**  
**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**  
**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**  
**Please don't throw that away**  
**Cuz I'm here for you**  
**Please don't walk away and**  
**Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**

**Use me as you will**  
**Pull my strings just for a thrill**  
**And I know I'll be okay**  
**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heavent's**

Bolt starts to breath normally, now and only whimpers slightly. His shaking has calmed somewhat, but not much. He looks up at Penny with fear in his eyes. Penny leans forward and captures Bolt's lips with hers. Bolt stiffens and stares wide eyed at Penny. Penny loks back into his eyes and sees his fear disappear. It was replaced by an even stronger emotion, love. They close their eyes and Bolt finally kisses Penny back. They sit there and kiss for over an hour too entrenced to break away for breath. Fun how they felt they didn't need it though. Finally, they break away and Penny lays back down, taking Bolt with her. Bolt snuggles into her chest and sighs contently. Penny pulls the covers over them and also sighs contently. She looks at Bolt and smiles before closing her eyes. They fall into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**The song in this chapter is by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.(check it out) Chapter two is on it's way.**

**LordCanine: And...DONE!**

**Bolt: What was with that nightmare? What was it about?**

**LordCanine: You'll find out later...(whispers) much later**

**Penny: (blushing) Bolt?**

**Bolt: Yeash?**

**Penny: Let's go**

**Bolt: O-okay**

**LordCanine: Have Fun!**

**Penny: shut up _or I'll sick Bolt on you_**

**LordCanine: As you wish, bye!**


End file.
